ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
Weekdays UmaGanda * 4:27 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:30 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Local Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: #NoFilter (replay) * 4:55 am-11:30 am - Umagang Kay Ganda / Magandang Umaga Pilipinas (2020, scheduled) ** 4:55 am / 7 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda / Good Morning Philippines 1 (Filipino / 2020, scheduled) ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Dagupan (2018-2020), Baguio) *** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (Dagupan / 2020, scheduled) *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga) *** Panay Sikat (Iloilo) *** The Morning Show (Bacolod) *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) *** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro) *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos) ** 8 am - Magandang Buhay ** 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters / Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Regional) ** 10 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) PrimeTanghali * 11:30 am - Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime Kapamilya Gold * 3:45 pm - Kadenang Ginto * 4:30 pm - Los Bastardos * 5:15 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Metro Manila / Pampanga in 2018-2020 / Kalibo in 2020, scheduled) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ''' ** TV Patrol North Luzon (2018-2020) / TV Patrol Northern Luzon (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol Ilocos (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol North Central Luzon (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol Central Luzon (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog ** TV Patrol Palawan ** TV Patrol Bicol ** TV Patrol Panay ** TV Patrol Negros ** TV Patrol Central Visayas ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas ** TV Patrol Chavacano ** TV Patrol Western Mindanao (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol North Mindanao (2018-2020) / TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao (2018-2020) / TV Patrol Socsksargen (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol Caraga (2020, scheduled) ** TV Patrol Central Mindanao (2020, scheduled) '''Primetime Bida * 6 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol / TV Patrol 1 (Filipino / 2020, scheduled) * 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano * 8:35 pm - The General's Daughter * 9:30 pm - Sino Ang Maysala? * 10:15 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 11:15 pm -Tonight with Boy Abunda Late Night * 11:30 pm - Bandila * 12 mn - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Local Legends * 12:30 am - O Shopping / Vote Alert (Friday, Regional) Yes Weekend! Saturdays Morning * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) / Swak na Swak (Regional) * 6 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7 am - Swak na Swak / Panay Sikat (Iloilo) / Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) / Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) * 7:30 am - Angel Wings * 8 am - Dok Ricky Pedia * 8:30 am - NBA SabaDos * 10:30 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoons * 12 nn - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:45 pm - S.O.C.O. (Scene Of the Crime Operatives) * 5:30 pm - Kuha Mo! Primetime * 6:15 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Home Sweetie Home * 7:30 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 11 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:45 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 12:30 am - O Shopping / Vote Alert (Saturday, Regional) Sundays Morning * 6 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 8:55 am - The Legend of Korra * 9:15 am - My Hero Academia * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - G Diaries Season 3: Quest for Love * 10:45 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To Afternoon * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 6:45 pm - Hiwaga Ng Kambat * 7:30 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best * 1:30 am - O Shopping Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional Category:Star Creatives Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television